Warriors Hawk's Call Super Edition: Misty's Wish
by I Chose the Narrow Path
Summary: What he said was true so I gulped in an airless breath and began, "It all started when StarClan chose one hundred creatures to receive magic powers and save the world as we know it from further harm…"
1. Prologue

**Hey people on Fanfiction. I am so sorry I haven't uploaded the second Hawk's Call book. My mom and I are moving and all of our stuff is packed away. I haven't had a chance to get on my laptop. Since my laptop is being a retard I have to use my grandma's computer to type and I already have the beginning of Hawk's Call Book 2 saved on the laptop so I can't type it until it is fixed. Sorry for the delay. I'm sure this will cheer you up though. This is going to be like a Super Edition for Hawk's Call from Misty's point of view. Some people didn't like Misty because she tends to be a little awkward; but maybe if you hear her story you'll come to appreciate her. If you haven't read (and hopefully reviewed) Hawk's Call Book 1 go read (and hopefully review it) right now! You meet her for the first time there. Or you can read this and if you like it go back and read Hawk's Call! Reviews are greatly appreciated but flames will be used for roasting hot dogs and marshmallows before being doused with a bucket full of icy water. I'll shut my trap now and get to the story.**

Prologue

I was surrounded by a world of shadows. I was dead; a mere speck of dust in this desolate world of darkness. I was no more than a cloud passing overhead; many wouldn't even have the thought to look up, much less study me…realize my potential. I was just another invisible thing in a world of pitch black.

I had been called many things in my lifetime: Mistkit-when I was first born into a clan, Mistpaw-when I became an apprentice, Mistcloud-when I became a warrior, Sweet Mist-by my mate Jinx, Misty the Cloud-when StarFire gave me my powers, and Misty-the name that I died with, the name that would hopefully be treasured by those that meant the most to me.

I hoped I wouldn't be forgotten. I prayed to StarClan that my fate was greater than just being forgotten, lost in this place of shadows, and trapped in a web of lies. They told me not to fear. They welcomed me with embracing arms but I declined. I said "no" to endless hunting in a plentiful forest of stars. I couldn't stand to go back there and live there for the rest of my mange-ridden life. So I declined my stay in StarClan and settled in with my lost comrades in the Place of Shadows. It's painful to see their hollow, sad eyes.

We can't see anything here, and we fear to travel farther than where we are, for the shadows may swallow us whole and pick at our skinny bones. It scares me here. All I ever see is the sad faces of dead Teardrop Warriors, some of whom their eyes have completely disappeared in this darkness. Their eyes were useless here so somehow they just melted into the poor animal's skull. Some of them here don't have legs; they never used them and so they disappeared…or the shadows ate them. Some of my kind here are faceless. They have heads but there are no features; no eyes, no nose, no mouth. Their faces are just a vortex of nothing.

I don't want to be like them. A faceless, limbless blob that will eventually disintegrate into the darkness…but I will be…someday. Someday I will be no more than a tiny fleck in the air or another mass of shadows.

For now though, I will just lie on a bed of nothing and remember. That's all I _can_ do until my arms and legs shrink up into my body and my face disappears.

Strangely, my memories are vividly clear in the Place of Shadows. The darkness is overwhelming and you would think that not even thoughts of the past would break through the eternal wall of a starless night.

It makes me sad that now I will return into what I started as, a fleck of dust. The tiny sparkle of light, of _hope_, that StarClan formed into my being. I was meant to help the world; I was _chosen _for it. They made me into a cat and sent me down to Earth in a shower of rain to a loving mother and sister.

I would tell you more but one of my friends approaches. He is a wolf; like a dog but larger, leaner, and much more dangerous. I remember Zahraer telling me of his passing. His name is Xor.

"Misty the Cloud, fancy you being in the Place of Shadows," his voice was sad and hollow, "How did you get here?"

"It's a long story," I replied.

"We have the rest of our lives," Xor barked, "Tell it, I have nothing better to do except disintegrate just like the others."

What he said was true so I gulped in an airless breath and began, "It all started when StarClan chose one hundred creatures to receive magic powers and save the world as we know it from further harm…"


	2. Part 1

**Here's chapter 1! I actually have a good feeling about this story. If you read this PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors!**

_Part 1: My Creation_

"It all started when StarClan handpicked one hundred different creatures of all different species to receive magic powers and save the world," I told him.

"That's right," Xor murmured, "You were one of the first."

"Yes," I sighed, remembering. Vivid memories swarmed at me left and right and suddenly I was lost in my own past.

"I started as no more than a fleck of dust floating in the atmosphere."

_Scene 1_

Everything was still and silent. I was floating in the air, a tiny speck of dust…and yet I was so much more. I felt waves of energy that tugged at me, pulling me left and right, up and down, and giving me an unnaturally close feeling to the Earth. Yet I didn't exist, I was nothing. A nothing that would someday be everything.

Maybe my day was today; somewhere deep inside me I could sense it. Then I felt an unearthly tug and the home I lived in now swirled and disappeared until I was sitting before a creature. A creature with sharp pointed ears, fur, and a long twitching tail. Others surrounded me; a feathered animal with brown dappled wings and a hooked beak, and a huge black animal with no tail and a brown muzzle.

Then my tiny self was twisted and stretched until I too could see through the eyes of the animals and I knew everything…I understood. I was called a cat, the winged creature was a hawk bird, and the scary black animal was a bear. The only thing I didn't know was who were they? Who was I?

As if in answer the cat I had seen before said, "You are Misty, chosen by StarClan to become a Teardrop Warrior."

"Misty?" I murmured the name. I liked it…no…I _loved _it. I then looked into the other cat's eyes. They were like a sapphire flame that burned brightly and hotly. The cat's pelt twinkled with stars and they swirled around him; danced in a strangely beautiful way. The StarClan cat stared back at me, his face showing no expression. There was an uncomfortable silence between us, where our gazes never tore away from the other. Then a brown wing slithered its way in front of me and pulled me back until I was sitting in the hawk bird's warm embrace.

The StarClan cat looked up and his eyes flashed brightly before a tiny sparkle of light fell to his paws. It was a fleck of dust like I had been and the stars from the cat momentarily left its body and hovered around the speck. Then it too transformed into a creature…called a fox, with an orange pelt and a bushy tail.

"You are Sinopa," said the StarClan cat and the fox came over to sit by me and the other two. We turned and began traveling the endless forest behind us. Occasionally I would see other cats through the undergrowth, stalking prey or talking to other cats.

It was tempting to explore and soon I was falling behind the pack of animals. I swerved another way and bumped noses with another StarClan cat. She was a dark tortoiseshell with flaming amber eyes and dainty white paws. Like all the others her pelt was filled with dancing stars but her eyes seemed warmer than the first cat's. They were like sitting next to a fire in a human home and soaking up the warmth.

"Hello kitten, my name is Spottedleaf!" she said to me.

"The other cat named me Misty!" I replied happily. Spottedleaf was obviously a nice cat…I liked her.

"Misty? That's a beautiful name! Why did you stray away Misty?" Spottedleaf inquired.

"I wanted to explore…and besides, if I hadn't, I wouldn't have met a new friend!" I squeaked in my tiny kitten voice.

Spottedleaf smiled sweetly at me and bent down to whisper in my ear, "I have a secret for you Misty! Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure!" I mewed, then paused, "What's a secret?"

"A special something that whispers in your ear and tickles your heart…and you don't tell anyone about it!" Spottedleaf meowed.

"Oh…ok! What's the secret?" I turned my head and pricked my ears to see that no one was listening in…all clear. I turned back and Spottedleaf was gone. Where did she go?

"Spottedleaf!" I called her name, "Spottedleaf, where did you go? You were going to tell me a secret!"

"_A special something in your ear, that can soothe your heart or bring you fear. Secrets that will never show, until Mist walks the world below. Where poison's magic turns to love, a place where dead join the stars above. Where special others learn to fly, a place where Mist will someday die. Death for love to be precise, the most compassionate sacrifice."_

The wind whispered it to me but I felt Spottedleaf's kind presence.

"I will always be in your heart Misty. I'm glad to have met a new friend."

_Scene 2_

There were one hundred of us exactly. We were all huddled up and scared as if the world would suddenly cave in and our lives would be ripped out of us. The fox named Sinopa was standing over me, comforting me when I would mew. She was only a child too but she was more courageous than me.

Then the StarClan cat spoke.

"StarClan has seen the world below us. It is in despair. We have formed you from the dust of the sky and given you a spirit. When the first warriors came to StarClan we discovered a special star…a blue star. It burns hotter than the hottest fire and within it lives the Star Teardrop. The Star Teardrop contains the most advanced and possibly dangerous magic. You that were formed from dust have been specially created to control these powers and now it is time to receive them. Zahraer…"

The sharp-eyed hawk looked up and ran over to the cat. His gait was clumsy and I wondered why he couldn't fly. He had wings right?

"Zahraer, I give you the power of flight."

My question was answered. StarClan had created this bird flightless or maybe his spirit had been flightless and as they created his body he stayed that way. Once again the stars hovered off of the StarClan cat's body and touched the hawk on the forehead. Zahraer lifted his dappled wings and took off into the sky, his beak split in a smile.

"Brumble, I give you the power of the future."

I had never noticed the huge black bear stumble up to the cat. He bowed his giant brown muzzle in thanks.

"Misty!" the StarClan cat called.

I was chilled to the bone. The way he said my name in that hollow, lifeless way. I was only a kit for StarClan's sake! Slowly I crept through the crowd of animals and came face to face with him again. I still had that burning feeling deep in my heart, as if this ghost was piercing my soul with his icy gaze. For the first time I noticed a glowing stone behind him and in space: a far off speck of ice chipped blue.

Then he spoke, his words soaking into me like rain soaks into my pelt in a storm, "Misty, I give you power over the clouds."

I felt a sting in my heart and my vision blanked temporarily. I blinked up at him and dazedly walked back to Sinopa.

Questions coursed through my brain. What had just happened to me? I felt weak and utterly exhausted. My legs barely held me up and Sinopa blinked gently at me before disappearing…her name had been called.

I heard that distant hollow voice of the StarClan cat saying, "Sinopa, I give you power over fire."

In moments Sinopa had stumbled back to my side. I could see in her wolfish eyes that her energy had been drained as well. She curled up next to me and we listened.

We listened to the droning voice of the spirit cat calling out names and listing off powers; water, earth, ice, air, storms, super strength, super speed. It was endless. I then noticed that Sinopa had drifted into sleep and I found my eyelids dropping as well. Then I was in the world of dreams.

_Scene 3_

I had never experienced this before. I had never had a dream. After all, I had been only a fleck of dust far out in the universe. Had StarClan not transformed me I would never see these sleep visions. It scared me at first. I thought I had awoken actually falling down into the black abyss. I felt Spottedleaf wrap her warm arms around me and I was soothed.

"Soon you will fall young one. Fall to Earth and be with your own kind. You will have a loving mother and father and sibling. You will grow up and have a mate. Please can you do one thing for me?" I heard her kind whisper.

"Whatever you need Spottedleaf!" I mewed in fright since we were still dropping like a rock in the ocean.

"Please live the life I never got to have," she said in my ear.

This confused me and I questioned her, "What do you mean Spottedleaf?"

"In the time that I lived there were four warrior clans: ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. I was the medicine cat of ThunderClan, and in being medicine cat I could not take a mate and have a family. I fell in love with an apprentice but I never got to tell him because my life was snatched cruelly away by an evil cat. I was so young. There were so many things I hadn't yet experienced. I want you to go to the modern clans: StoneClan, FeatherClan, MossClan, and IceClan. There you will begin your destiny. Please, for your new friend, promise me you will live life to the very fullest and not take anything for granted. Don't be afraid to fight back even if you know you'll get hurt. I was only a mere medicine cat and I had not the courage of such a brave spirit as you. Please promise me this!"

I felt sadness welling strongly in my heart.

"I promise Spottedleaf!" I sobbed, and then Spottedleaf was gone and I hit the bottom of the canyon with a sickening crunch.

_Scene 4_

I burst out of dream in terror. It had been so vivid, so horrifyingly real that I had believed every moment of it. I was shaking and I felt Sinopa's paws pull me closer in comfort. I sniffled pitifully into her ginger fur.

Then I noticed that the creatures around me were disappearing one by one. The StarClan warrior was walking around touching each one on the head. Where were they going? Was he hurting them? I shivered in fright.

Finally he was standing over me and Sinopa. A vortex opened beneath us and we were about to spiral down the black abyss of my dream when I wailed, "Stop!"

The ground closed up and the sickness that had abruptly filled my stomach started to settle.

"What is it?" the StarClan cat hissed impatiently.

"Please," I gasped out, "I'm not ready yet."

"I'll stay with her," Sinopa barked to him.

The cat's glowing eyes seemed to soften and he nodded in agreement. He flicked his tail for us to stay put and continued along the line of animals. Then we were the only ones left.

The StarClan cat then led us to a pool. He touched it with his paw tip and it rippled. Projected on its surface was the world below.

"Tell me when you are ready and I will send you down to begin your lives. You cannot remain in StarClan forever," he told the two of us.

My eyes were dropping along with Xor's and I felt myself drifting off. There was so much more of my story left to tell though!

"That was how I was created. Let's get some rest and I'll tell you more when I wake up if you want," I yawned.

"Your story intrigues me," barked the wolf, "and I would be delighted to hear the rest."

**Review me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spottedleaf or the Warriors series but I hope you enjoy! **


End file.
